heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Ava Starr
Ghost (real name: Ava Starr) Biography Background Ava is the daughter of scientist Elihas Starr and his wife, Catherine and grew up in Argentina. After her father was fired by Hank Pym, Elihas Starr attempted to continue his research and open a tunnel that led to the Quantum Realm. However, the experiment went awry, with Elias yelling for Ava and her mother to flee. Despite this, Ava returned to her father, not wanting him to die alone with her mother following her. The experiment exploded, killing Ava's parents. Though Ava survived, she was affected with quantum instability, causing her to periodically phase out of existence as it caused her great pain. When she was found by a rescue crew, they couldn't touch her. Ava was sent in an orphanage when she was found by Bill Foster, a friend of her father's, who took Ava in as his adoptive daughter. She became an operative of SHIELD, just like Hawkeye and Black Widow. In exchange for Ava's services, SHIELD would look for a cure for her and made a suit that would help her control her powers. However, Ava realized they never intended to help promising to help find a cure for her, after S.H.I.E.L.D. never intended of fulfilling their end of the deal. ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' After the Sokovia Accords, Ava began chasing after Hank Pym and his daughter, Hope Van Dyne. She spied on Hank, Hope, and their ally, Scott Lang and followed them to Sunny Burch as they took the shrunken down lab with them. Ava attacked Hope, who shrunk down in her Wasp costume. As Scott went to help Hope, Ava went to Hank, who was unattended, and threatened to kill him if he didn't give her his laboratory. Reluctantly, he gave it to her. Ava, returning home went to her Quantum Energy Chamber, found out that the Pyms and Lang had arrived in her lair. She knocked both partners out, including Hank and held them captive. She and Bill Foster revealed that they intended to extract quantum energy from Janet and heal Ava of her affliction, despite Hope and Hank's protests that it could kill Janet. However, the trio manage to escape when Hank feigned a heart attack. Remembering that Scott had a daughter, Cassie, Ava wished to hold her hostage and ransom her for the laboratory. However, Foster refused to aid Ava if she went down that road. Instead, the young woman said there were other ways to get the lab back. She tracks down the lab from where Hank and Hope are arrested and takes it with her. However, when Ava is distracted by Scott and his ants, Luis and Hope get the lab back. However, Ava began attacking them during a car chase until Starr was incapacitated by Hope. Though not for long, Ghost was able to take the remote to the lab from Luis and activate it in the middle of the road. A small fight ensued between her, Ant-Man, and Wasp. The trio's fight stops when Hank and Janet return, with the Pyms reuniting with each other at last. When Ava woke up, she began phasing crazily until Janet comes to stabilize the young woman with some of her quantum energy. After the ordeal, the group escaped. Remorseful for her actions, Ava told Foster to go on without her. However, Bill refused to leave his foster daughter and promised to stick with her. Touched, she hugged him as they left to go into hiding, with the Pyms and Scott promising to help heal her. Trivia * Unlike other villains in the MCU, Ava did not desire to take over the world or power or get rich. Instead, she's after something that will help save her. * Is the second female antagonist in the MCU films, preceded by Hela. ** She is the second villain to reform, after Loki Laufeyson *Ghost is the third character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to be depicted as a different gender from their counterpart in the comics, following Jeri Hogarth and the Ancient One, with the fourth being https://marvel-earth-199999.fandom.com/wiki/Mar-Vell%7CMar-Vell, and the fifth being Morgan Stark. *Ava's name was originally going to be Dawn. * Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Females Category:Main antagonists Category:Heroines Category:Anti-villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Orphans Category:Adopted Children